1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curling iron holder and more particularly to a curling iron holder adapted to receive therein a hot curling iron and to promote rapid cooling thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,281 discloses a curling iron holder in the form of a stand adapted to be supported on a table. Extending from the stand is a metal ring into which the curling iron can be placed. When the curling iron is supported in the ring the heated surface of the curling iron is exposed so that the hand or arm of a careless person could be burned by contacting the curling iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,065 discloses a soldering iron holder which defines a cavity into which a hot soldering iron can be placed.
An existing problem that is unsolved by the above noted patent disclosures and by any other devices known to exist is encountered by travelers in that the traveler must wait until the curling iron has cooled before it can be packed with clothing or like flammable articles. For travelers on an extremely tight schedule, this problem can result in a traveler carrying a suitcase in one hand and a hot curling iron in the other hand, an embarassing situation particularly in hotel lobbies and like places of public access.